


Lost

by life_is_righteous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: You meet a few interesting people in the book store.





	Lost

“Excuse me,” you hear and you look up from your desk to see two very familiar men.

Well, you didn’t know who they were. You just knew that they walked passed the front desk multiple times as if lost. The most memorable things about them was the fact that they both were wearing the same exact shirts which read, in the front and back, ‘if lost, return to Dís.’ You assumed that whoever this ‘Dís’ person was, it was their mother. However they looked about your age so you wondered why they would be lost in a bookstore.

“Have you seen an older looking woman. She’s about yay high, Brown hair like Kili’s and blue eyes like mine?” The blonde asks, using his hand to indicate the height of said woman who was right below his ear apparently.

“Is her name Dis?” You ask curiously and the brunette looks at you excitedly.

“It is! Have you seen her? We’ve been looking for our mother for ages!” He asks and you snort.

“No but your shirts indicate that if you two are lost you should be returned to Dis,” you say and the two boys look down, groaning in unison.

“She never trusted us,” Kili grumbles.

“I wouldn’t either if you got lost in a book store. Would you like me to page her?” You ask, trying to hold in your laughter and the two roll their eyes in response.

“Funny,” they say and you smile at them.

“Fili by the way,” the blonde says, holding his hand out and you shake it.

“Y/n,” you say and your eye catches something in the back of them.

A middle aged man wearing a shirt that looked exactly like theirs except his said, “if lost, return to Bilbo”.

“Is he with you as well?” you question, nodding towards the man who did indeed look lost.

They both turn around exclaiming, “Uncle!”

You laugh.

You could so see how they were related.

“Have you seen mom?” Kili asks.

“No. Have you seen Bilbo? I looked away from him for one second and he was gone,” the older gentleman states and the two shake their heads.

“Y/n thinks we should page them,” Fili says, pointing to you and you turn back to your computer, pretending to not be listening to their conversation.

“And then the bet would be lost. Come, we can find them on our own,” and with that the three of them leave.

A few hours later, you see the same group but there were two new additions. One had ‘I’m Bilbo’ written on his shirt and the other had ‘I’m Dis’ written on her shirt. You can’t hold back your snickers as ‘Dis’ starts berating her boys for getting lost in a bookstore for THREE hours.

Fili, hearing your snickers, turns to you and gives you a wink before his mother pulls his ear to get his attention and this time you actually let out a laugh.

It was definitely an interesting day.


End file.
